


Baekhyun loves Chanyeol

by QingTheB



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bi-Erasure, Childhood Friends, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, whatever age you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingTheB/pseuds/QingTheB
Summary: Baekhyun really loves Chanyeol





	Baekhyun loves Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> Mind wrote this in my half conscious state between sleeping and waking up so I tried to write some down during work.!

Baekhyun has always loved Chanyeol

Even back when he was in preschool and this thin hyung with really big ears guided him back to his class when he was lost and crying in the playground

He felt his little heart beat speed up but paid it no mind

But in the years after that he started to notice him.

Blushing up to his ears when he saw him in the hallway, ducking under books in the library

He was his little, very big, first crush

It was terribly hard to avoid him though since Chanyeol was also Baekhyun's best friend. After that day at the playground Baekhyun stuck to him like glue. He could never understand why his breath would hitch when Chanyeol smiled at him, or why he would subconsciously look down and twist his tiny feet when he they spoke. He just knew he felt good, happy.

  
Baekhyun loves Chanyeol

  
Even though sometimes they fight over stupid things like where they should eat or who gets the game first, they always worked it out by cuddling on a bean bag together and playing multiplayer with some hot wings.

Even after they didn't talk to each other for like half a day over some girl they both liked, before they came to realize they liked each other more.

Even when Baekhyun cried his heart out the entire night when he found out that Chanyeol went out and got some experience by himself. "We're not lovers right?", but that didn't make it okay...

  
Baekhyun still loves Chanyeol

  
Even when he avoided him for a week after that and Chanyeol showed up teary eyed, hiccuping and brandishing flowers at his doorstep

Even when he sobbed and explained that he wanted to be skilled enough for Baekhyun, despite it being a stupid idea.

Especially when Chanyeol invited himself in and kissed Baekhyun all over his body, touching places that no one but him ever had before.

That was the day he learned what an orgasm was, and he loved Chanyeol even more after then.

  
Baekhyun loves Chanyeol a lot

  
Even after Chanyeol told him he wasn't going to take his virginity that night, that it was too soon.

While he pouted and laid on his chest for the night, both falling into a peaceful sleep entwined with each other.

Especially when they shared kisses and had another go at each other the next morning, the first time Baekhyun swallowed something other than food.

  
There's no doubt in his mind that he loves him

  
Even after he rolled his eyes when Chanyeol asked "Are we lovers?" because it was always implied but never stated

When he had an inner turmoil cause he was caught between gay and straight because 'I like girls and.. and boobs but with Channie everything's just okay and Godddd I love sucking his cock'

Especially when he thought they were making a mistake and Chanyeol took him home and showed him just how gay they could be

  
He lost his virginity during Taurus season

  
When Chan took him paintballing with their friends then had a hot wing dinner and movie for two at his house

It was the first time Baekhyun had cried out so loudly; cross eyed, shivering and goosebumps erupting across his skin as Chanyeol held him down and fucked out an orgasm or four...

  
Baekhyun loves Chanyeol the most

  
Especially when they met at lunch to share kisses under the big cherry blossom tree.

And when they held hands to go to Chanyeol's favourite music festival..

When they came out as a couple to their friends despite being straight but totally gay for each other...

When they sang their hearts out at night in Baekhyun's bedroom….

And when Baekhyun explained to his mom with tear streaks on his face that he was sooooo whipped for this guy, he knew he was doing the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> So much more I wanted to put in this but I was typing on and thought it was a good place to stop
> 
> Tell me if you guys want more to this and/or "Chanyeol loves Baekhyun too"
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
